Skin
by Happii Haden
Summary: The blond laughed and nuzzled closely to his boyfriend. Even if the redhead did make Deidara break out of his comfort zones, he couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend who made him comfortable in his own skin.


This is something completely out of my comfort zone, and I'm fine with that.

Rated: M

Word Count: 5358

Naruto © Kishimoto

Story © Happii Haden

* * *

Deidara hummed happily as he searched through the interwebs. Surfing the web was something fun to do in his pass time, especially when Sasori wasn't home. However, today he was on a mission. Lately he had been considering the surgery. He wasn't that well educated in it, so he decided to conduct his own research. The blond clicked through several websites until he found one that had tons of information and- ooo pictures!

A big smiled graced his face as he read into what the surgery detailed. The options he was presented didn't sound too bad… especially that first one! He scrolled down, ready to view the photos. Slowly his smile started to fade. Why did it look like that? Did they _all_ look like that?

Deidara closed out that website in hopes of finding a new one. Unfortunately, each website he found just led him to further disappointment. Eventually, the blond couldn't take it anymore. He tossed his laptop aside and curled into the couch as dreadful thoughts filled his head. Those thoughts haunted and tormented him to the point of tears. He was so lost in his sobbing that he hadn't even heard the door open and somebody greet him.

A warm hand to his back shocked him back into reality and almost immediately, he tried to hide the fact that he had been crying. "O-Oh, Sasori… when did you get home?"

His redheaded boyfriend didn't smile. "Is everything alright?"

Deidara forced out a laugh, "Oh, yeah. I'm a-okey, un."

Sasori brushed the blond's fringe aside. "You know you can talk to me about anything." He side eyed the laptop the blond had abandoned. With ease, he snatched it up, Deidara gasping and trying to take it back. "Now, now, what do we have here?"

"Danna please!" The blond pleaded, standing on the couch to make himself taller.

Sasori chuckled and held the computer further away from the blond. "Secrets don't make friends, Dei."

Deidara tried to snatch the laptop again, but just missed. He broke into a panic as Sasori ran off with it. He chased the redhead down the hall until the older male locked himself in the bathroom. "Sasori Danna! Give that back right now! Please, un!"

Sasori ignored the banging on the door, rolling his eyes. This wasn't the first time he had come home to a crying blond. Most of the time it was due to some sad video or commercial about abused animals. The blond even went vegan for a whole month once. The boy was probably just embarrassed. He scanned the screen, not noticing how the blond outside went quiet. The redhead's eyes widened in surprise at what was on the screen. That's when he finally heard the soft weeping coming from outside the bathroom door. Sasori closed the laptop and opened the door, revealing the crying and angry blond.

The redhead crouched down and tried to get the blond to meet him eye level. The boy resisted for a minute before giving in as Sasori rubbed his cheek. "I didn't realize you were considering that surgery."

Deidara rubbed his eyes, trying to hold back his tears. "I… I was just looking into it, I swear-"

Sasori shook his head, "I'm not mad or anything, Dei. You know I'll love you regardless of what you decide. How you change your outsides won't change who you are on the inside."

Deidara sniffled, "Y-Yeah… but just look at it!" He frantically opened the laptop again, pulling up the same picture Sasori had already seen. "I-It's… so ugly, un! Or at least I think so! It doesn't even look real and… I just want it to be natural."

Sasori tried to speak up, but Deidara cut him off.

"Looking at this… I can't help but feel incomplete. That I'll never be able to truly be who I want to be. L-Like I'll never be a real man, un…" He bit his lips, trying to stifle his cries. "It feels like I got the short end of the stick. It's so easy to turn a penis into a vagina but not the other way around?!" Deidara clenched his fists tightly. "I just… I want to feel comfortable in my own skin, un. How can I do that when I can't be comfortable with the lower half of me no matter what I do? Change or not, I won't be happy!"

Sasori shut the laptop for the last time and pulled the blond into a kiss. "I'm sorry, Deidara. I wish I could do more to make that reality for you."

Deidara pulled his boyfriend closer. "It's not your fault…" he muttered.

"Still, I want to be able to do more. I want to help you feel more comfortable in your own skin."

The blond wrapped his arms around the redhead. "You already do so much for me. I mean, just putting up with me is a lot to ask for- ah!" Deidara squealed as the redhead suddenly swooped him up from the ground. "Danna!" He yelped in surprise.

A gasp left his lips as Sasori threw him into their shared bed - the older man crawling over him.

"Don't you dare suggest that you're a burden to me," Sasori growled lowly.

Deidara shivered, loving the angry, yet seductive tone his boyfriend used. "I-I-"

The redhead pulled him into another kiss, pulling away before they could go anywhere with it. "Even if you're not happy with how you are now, I want you to know that no matter how you change I will be here to support you." He ran his fingers through the blond locks. "Having certain genitalia does not make you less or more of a man. It's right here that counts," Sasori stated as he laid a hand over Deidara's heart. "You may not be happy with who you are in the mirror, but when I look at you… all I can think is how handsome my boyfriend is and how one day I'd like to make him my husband."

Deidara flushed as the redhead confessed his thoughts to him. The redhead was always there for him, even when he was unsure about everything from his body to what degree he wanted to pursue. "How did I ever get so lucky, un?" the blond sighed, snuggling Sasori closer.

Sasori smirked and pressed gentle kisses to the boy's neck. He slid his hand underneath the blond's shirt, feeling the scarring on his chest with his fingertips. "I think I should be the one asking that."

The blond shivered and held onto the redhead tighter. "Can we…? I think it might help..."

The redhead kissed his lips once more. "If that's what you want, then of course."

Deidara nodded.

Sasori smirked and played with the hem of the blond's shirt. "This is in my way."

Deidara flushed and slowly peeled off his shirt with Sasori's help. He gasped as the redhead attacked his chest with a flurry of wet kisses. When the redhead's fingers found his nipples, he couldn't hold back the mewls and twitches that overcame his body. He was still rather sensitive there. He watched with a heavy eyes as Sasori kissed down his chest, taking extra time to appreciate his surgery scars. He went further down, now grabbing at the small bulge in the blond's pants. Although Deidara couldn't feel it, he always appreciated the gesture and just the mental gratification was enough for him.

"I-It's the STP one…" Deidara panted, feeling hot and incredibly turned on.

Sasori raised an eyebrow, as if saying "so what?" and began to undo the jeans. He helped the boy shimmy out of the tight bottoms and carelessly flung them aside. The redhead smirked, playing with the blond's briefs.

"Danna… it'll be gross, un…"

The redhead rolled his eyes and tugged the briefs down to reveal the harness and packer the blond wore. "It's no different from when you suck my dick."

The blond swatted the redhead's hands away from his dick and covered himself. "I-It is too! Yours, like, cuts off the urinary tract and… and- it's like a railroad track. Your penis can switch tracks and choose between cum and piss, un!"

Sasori sat up, laughing. "That is the weirdest thing I've ever heard in the bedroom- no the weirdest thing anyone has ever said about my dick." The redhead grabbed the blond's hands and moved them away. "While it's true that it can block it off, it doesn't mean it completely stops it. There's such thing as watersports, you know?"

Deidara tilted his head, confused. "What's that?"

Sasori shook his head. "That's a discussion for another time." Grabbing a hold of the blond's member, he stroked it gently despite his touch doing nothing. With expert like motions, he was able to position the length so that it was standing straight up. Once it was erected, he swooped low before Deidara could stop him and took the rubber into his mouth.

The blond whimpered and wove his fingers through the redhead's short hair. "It always amazes me how well you can do that, un…"

Sasori chuckled in the back of his throat, still sucking away at the unfeeling length. He popped up for only a moment to smile at the blond and kiss the tip of the erection.

Deidara smiled back before gasping and throwing his head back suddenly. When had Sasori snuck his fingers down there? He bit into his hand as he tried not to moan too loudly. He cursed himself as he felt something wet slide down his inner thigh.

"Feeling good, Dei?" Sasori smirked, giving his jaw a break. His fingers never stopped as he wiggled them beneath the harness, rubbing the blond's clit.

Deidara nodded the best he could and cried into his hand. Noise passed his lips as Sasori took his hands away, pinning them to the bed.

"Don't hide your voice from me," the redhead purred, kissing the boy's flushed neck.

The blond moaned and wiggled his hips beneath the man, too aroused to be ashamed for wanting more pleasure. "Sasori Danna, please!"

Sasori sucked on his neck, leaving a noticeable red mark. "That's more like it." He got off the blond, slipping off his jeans and boxers without hesitation. He smirked at his boyfriend as he caught him staring. "I'm starting to feel that you might be in love with my dick more than you love me," Sasori joked as he climbed back onto the bed.

Deidara snorted, "Shut up, un. I just… like seeing it."

"And feeling it?" the redhead purred, his erection rubbing against the blond's thigh.

"Y-Yes that too," the blond blushed. Sliding out of the bed, Deidara sat on the floor getting a confused look from Sasori. "You sucked mine… it's only fair, un."

The redhead let out a short laugh, but scooted forward so that he could sit on the edge of the bed. Reaching down, he played with the long golden locks and gave them a gentle tug. "Go for it."

Deidara rolled his eyes playfully and scooted between the man's legs. He held the length in his hand, feeling around it like it was his first time ever seeing a dick. He played with the skin, seeing how it tightened and pulled - tracing each vein he could see or _feel_.

"Dei…"

The blond giggled at the impatient tone. Just like it was second nature, Deidara swooped down and took the cock into his mouth. He held onto the base, not being able to take it all the way down his throat, pumping what he could. The blond never understood it, but sucking his boyfriend off always got him excited - a bit too excited sometimes. Deidara moaned around the erection, his free hand traveling down his backside to finger himself. He made a confused noise as Sasori caught his hand.

The redhead snickered, "Who said you could touch yourself?"

Deidara let out a muffled whine.

Sasori shivered and stroked the blond's head. "It'll be all worth it here soon." He leaned back, eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of the blond sucking him off. Every now and again the blond would take too much and he'd choke, but he kept going regardless. Sasori would pet the boy's head and ask if he was alright, which of course the blond was determined to someday get it all down. Feeling release coming soon, Sasori slowed the blond's movements. "Hey, I'm close…"

Deidara pulled off the dick and wiped his mouth, catching excess drool. "Un." He climbed back onto the bed, following Sasori as he back up against the headboard. He sat on the redhead's stomach, the older male's erection behind him pressing against his cheeks.

"Where do you want me?" the redhead asked after stealing a kiss to the blond's red lips.

The blond bit is bottom lip and rocked against the length pressing against him. "B-Both?"

Sasori raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Oh, someone's really aroused, huh?" He grasped the blond's butt, one hand sliding lower and past his rear entrance. He chuckled at the gasp Deidara gave as he found the wet hole under the harness, mindlessly playing with the blond's given anatomy. "You don't ever let me play here. Let alone fuck it."

"Sh-Shut up! You're lucky I-I even consider it! Especially after today, un!" the blond snapped, hips twitching in pleasure as the redhead slipped a finger in.

Sasori kissed his cheek and hushed him. "Actually… I bought a toy a while back for this kind of occasion."

Deidara frowned, "What kind of toy?"

The redhead smirked and rolled over, pushing the boy off of him. Once Deidara was off of him, the redhead bounced out of bed and went straight for their closet. He dug through it for a minute before pulling out a newly packaged dildo. He sauntered back over to his lover and held it out for him. "Take a looksie."

Deidara grabbed the box from the redhead and did as he was instructed. It was… a strapless strap-on? "Danna…"

"If you don't like it we don't have to use it, I just thought it might be the same… but without the straps," Sasori said as he sat next to his boyfriend. "The closest I could find to sex toy and appealing to you."

The blond undid the packaging and pulled the toy out from it's restraints easily enough. One click of it's button on the side set the toy rattling. "Seems somebody already had the intentions of using it on me. No wonder it came out so easy, un."

Sasori held his hands up, "You got me. Even if you don't want to wear it, a dildo's a dildo."

"More like a vibrator…" Deidara said watching the toy buzz.

"Well?" Sasori asked, leaning in close to plant kisses on his shoulder and on up.

Deidara turned it off for a moment and pointed to the bulbous end. "This part would go inside…"

"Mhmm," the redhead hummed. "I know you like me in your ass, after all."

The blond blushed and slapped his boyfriend on the chest lightly. "Don't say such perverted things, un…"

Sasori snorted and ran his hands down the blond's sides. "Honestly, I don't mind taking both holes, but you'll have to take off the packer for that."

"Danna!" the blond snapped, feeling flustered about the redhead's dirty tongue. He could never understand how the other male managed to stay so perverted. Sure, they were in the bedroom where that kind of talk was appropriate, but… still! What about class?! Elegance?! Sweet seductions?!

"C'mon, Deidara…" Sasori muttered, now nibbling on the blond's ear.

Deidara sighed at his impatient boyfriend. "Yeah, okey. I guess we can try this… thing."

Sasori perked up and kissed the blond. "Great!" He played with the sides of the harness the blond wore. "Can I… Can I put it in?"

The blond flushed and grumbled, "I-I guess…"

The redhead eased the blond onto his knees, sitting under his smaller boyfriend. Slowly he began to undo the straps that held Deidara's current packer and erection. He glanced up to find his boyfriend looking up at the ceiling, as if he were embarrassed about the whole situation. Before slipping the garb off, Sasori kissed his thigh. "You're gorgeous." This seemed to make the blond flush even more, but Sasori could see the smallest of smiles cross Deidara's lips. Finally the harness clicked and was slowly falling off of the blond's hips. Sasori removed it from the boy and smiled. The redhead couldn't help but find the boy attractive even without his packer. While Deidara wouldn't normally let Sasori anywhere near his "female parts", as the blond had dubbed it, the redhead couldn't pass up this rare chance to get a small taste of his lover.

Pulling the blond in by his hips, Sasori lifted the blond and buried his face in his lower half. The sudden feeling of a tongue pressing against one of his most sensitive places sent Deidara into a panic and state of immense pleasure. So surprised by the sudden action, the blond toppled backward, his lower half rising as Sasori kept a hold of him.

"W-W-What're you doing!?" the blond squealed in confusion, pleasure, and fear. "Ah~! Sasori!" He moaned, feeling the redhead delve deeper with his tongue. He reached up with a shaky hand and pulled at Sasori's hair. "Sas-aah~ Danna~!"

Sasori glanced up to find his boyfriend's ecstasy ridden face. He smirked and gave the blond a long and lethargic lick. Smacking his lips as he came up, he grinned at the blond. "I'm prepping you for the toy, handsome." He rubbed his fingers across the wet opening, before slowly slipping them in with little resistance.

"Ah~ Sas-sori~ W-Wait-"

The redhead didn't wait as he thrust his fingers in and out slowly. "I have to prepare you, yanno. Besides, we ran out of lube last week. You, however, have the advantage of a natural lubricant." He chuckled and pulled his fingers out and separated them, watching the clear liquid separate into thin strands between the appendages.

"Gross, u-un.."

Sasori snorted and gave his fingers a good lick. "Tastes pretty good to me." He slid his fingers in again, stretching the quivering walls. Once he felt that they were lubed up properly, he took them out and trailed them down to the blond's ass. "All it takes is a bit of multitasking," he chuckled, diving straight in for another session of his newly found favorite snack.

Deidara couldn't stay still. He had never let Sasori do this before, and honestly he probably wouldn't have had the redhead not done it on his own. It was too much for the poor blond. Sasori's fingers deep in his ass, stretching him, and the man's mouth eating him out with such vigor, making him wetter by the second. The redhead was really enjoying himself down there.

"P-Please, Sasori- I can't take it anymore!"

The redhead pulled away, face flushed and slick with the blond's lubricant. He grinned, wiping his lips before trapping the blond in a passionate kiss. His fingers left the blond's ass and he casually wiped them clean on the blankets beneath them. With the now slightly clean hand, he held his erection and guided it to the blond's crotch, rubbing it against both holes. "I want you so bad," he admitted between the kiss.

Deidara moaned at the feeling of his lover's member rub against him. "M-Me too.."

Sasori kissed him again and pressed the head of his dick against the blond's first opening. "You don't mind me lubing up, do you?"

"H-Huh? I thought we were gonna use the toy?"

The redhead nodded, "And we will… I just don't wanna go in dry. I'd hate to tear you up inside."

Deidara gave a light huff, the end of it sounding a bit sharper as Sasori nudged at his hole. "You just want to see how it feels."

"A little bit of both?" Sasori smiled pretty. "Just tell me no and I won't, Dei."

The blond swallowed nervously and gripped the redhead's shoulders. "J-Just be gentle…"

Sasori nuzzled his neck with the top of his head. "Of course, handsome."

Deidara pried his eyes shut as he felt the redhead press against his virgin hole. Technically, he wasn't a "virgin" virgin. He had toys there once before just to test the waters, but never an actual dick. Okey, maybe he was kind of a virgin. The blond's eyes snapped open as he felt the head of Sasori's member slide in, pushing past his well stretched and wet walls. "Sasori!" he gasped.

The redhead groaned and slowly slid in. "Shit… oh, shit…" He held onto the blond's hips, trying to steady himself. "You're really tight… and wet. Like really wet, oh, geez…"

"What- What did you expect?" the blond managed to sputter out. "You still feel just as big, un…"

Sasori stopped as his hips met the blond's. Wow, he could get really deep in this thing. "I'm just gonna move, slowly… to, uh, lubricate."

Deidara groaned and rolled his eyes, "Just fuck me already, un."

The redhead kissed his neck, "Only for a little bit. Promise."

"Ugh, you bett-Ah~!" Deidara squealed, feeling the erection inside him move.

Sasori's thrusts were fast, but not harsh. He was groaning and panting like crazy, as if he were trying really hard to focus on what he was doing.

Deidara was able to open his eyes for a moment, trying to watch his boyfriend's face. He really did look like he was concentrating. How cute. "D-Don't get u-used to this!" the blond moaned, nails digging into the redhead's damp skin. "I w-won't let you g-go straight on me, u-un!"

The redhead gave a breathless laugh. "You k-kidding me?" He kissed the blond briefly. "You're the only o-one for m-me, Deidara! The only m-man I'd go straight f-for!" He tried to wink, but it only lasted for a second before he was back to closing his eyes.

Although it was the blond's first time, and it felt like Sasori was driving his hips in half, it didn't feel as pleasurable for him. Not on the level it felt for his boyfriend anyway. Groaning, he tried to calm down so he could speak without stuttering. "Does it feel g-good?"

Sasori nodded. "Very," he huffed.

Deidara locked his arms around the man's neck, his fingers playing with the end of his strawberry hair. "Tell me about it. Describe it to me, un."

The redhead licked his lips, still breathing heavily. "Warm… really warm."

"You can go a bit harder."

Sasori didn't need to be told twice. He held the blond's hips hard, pulling his dick out only to slam it back in. He let out a moan as he felt another warmth spread over his cock. "It's like it's sucking me in. N-Not quite like your ass, but st-still really good. M-Maybe we should start using more l-lube."

Deidara laughed a bit. "Like it w-wet?"

"It's not as intense?" Sasori grunted. "Probably could last longer."

"Seems pretty intense to me. You can't even keep your eyes open, un."

The redhead groaned, "Shut up, it's my first time. Shit, I'm so close. Shit, shit, shit!"

Deidara yanked on the redhead's hair, "P-Pull out then!"

"I know, I know! I just, ah, a little bit more!"

"Sasori~!"

Said man groaned and fucked the boy harder into the mattress. "God, I wish I could c-cum in here." He let go of the blond's hips in favor of his legs, raising them above his head, making it easier to thrust in and out of the dripping wet hole.

Deidara whined at the new position, feeling the redhead's cock drive deeper inside him. "Sas-ahh~ Sas-ori! You p-promised!"

Sasori let out a rather loud, and embarrassing, whimper as he felt his end come near. Hearing the blond's pleas and letting his rationality come back to him, he pulled out - abruptly cutting off his orgasm. "Fuck," he shivered. He slowly let the boy's legs go, now examining the wide hole. That's when he saw it. "O-Oh fuck!" he looked at his erection and paled. "Oh, fuck, oh fuck! I'm so sorry, Dei!" He swooped the boy into his arms, panicking. "I seriously didn't mean to hurt you. Oh god, what the fuck have I done?!"

Deidara's eyebrows raised in confusion as his lover began to profusely apologize to him. "D-Danna? What're you going on about, un?"

Sasori pulled the blond out of the embrace and held him by his shoulders. "Blood! I-I mean, I made you bleed! Fuck, Dei, I'm really sorry. We can stop here. W-We don't have to do any more!"

The blond frowned and looked down at his boyfriend's dick. It honestly hadn't hurt that much - actually it had started to get boring toward the end. He grasped the redhead's erection in his hand and saw the smallest bit of blood speckling his length. Deidara rolled his eyes with a sigh.

"Seriously Dei-"

"You didn't hurt me, un."

"Huh?" Sasori stopped, blinking. "Wha- What do you mean? You're bleeding!"

Deidara shook his head and kissed his lover before sighing again. "You popped my cherry, you moron."

Sasori stared at Deidara with confusion written all over his face. "I what?"

"It's this thing," the blond tried to explain, "that some… ahem, females have inside them."

The redhead only looked more confused, "I… I, uh, what? Cherry?"

Deidara sighed heavily through his nostrils. "It's not a big deal, Danna. All you did was steal my virginity… twice now."

Sasori gasped, "What!? You didn't tell me it was your first time down there! I would've been more careful and not… popped your cherry!"

Sometimes Deidara couldn't fathom how dumb his boyfriend could be. After all, this was the guy who let him cheat off all his tests and get good grades in school.

"You would have done it regardless, Danna. Like I said, it's not a big deal and it didn't hurt. It actually might grow back if we don't mess around there too often."

The redhead frowned, "I still don't get it, but if you say you're alright-"

"Which I am," Deidara smiled.

Sasori smiled back, "Okey."

The blond crawled into his lover's lap. "Now won't you please fuck me for real, un? I won't be able to get a good night's sleep if I can't get off too."

The redhead nodded, holding the blond by his hips until the boy reached across the bed.. He grinned as the blond handed him the strap-on. "You're still willing to let me do the honors?"

"I did say you could," Deidara hummed thoughtfully. "But, because you touched me where I hadn't given you permission, I get to be on top."

Sasori raised an eyebrow, but agreed. He switched places with the blond and scooted against the headboard, resting his back against the wood. He let Deidara climb back onto his lap, waiting for him to insert their new toy. Sasori rubbed the tender hole gently, before spreading it open with his thumb and pointer finger. He slid the toy in slowly, watching as the bulbous end disappeared inside the blond. He smiled as it fit snugly. "Looks good," he stated, wrapping a hand around the fake dick. "Looks pretty real too, huh?"

Deidara smiled and wrapped his hand around it as well. "Yeah. Especially without the harness." He leaned down to press a kiss to Sasori's lips. "Thank you, Danna. I… really like it, un."

"Good," Sasori smirked, "now let's take this baby for a test drive. Have a seat, handsome."

The blond blushed and put a hand over Sasori's mouth. "Who's in charge?"

"Forgive me, your Highness," the man muffled.

Deidara snorted and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He held Sasori's member steady and slowly sank onto the length. A low guttural moan escaped his lips as the length filled the tight space. He rolled his hips a bit, trying to get used to the feeling of having two things in him at once. Sasori was grabbing at his hips, but he was doing his best to not and take control like he always did.

After what seemed like forever to Sasori, the blond finally started thrusting against his erection. The redhead sighed happily as his boyfriend bounced in his lover. The feeling of the blond's walls sliding against his lubricated cock were amazing. It was so much better than any store bought lube. It was sticky, but slick. Natural. Noticing that the blond was now moaning and happily fucking himself against his hard shaft, the redhead took the opportunity to turn on the vibrating function. His beautiful boyfriend would never get off at this rate.

Being so wrapped up in the feeling, Deidara neglected to notice Sasori's hands roaming. He only noticed when the toy came to life, shaking his insides and the dick vibrating against him. "Aah~!" He fell forward as a rigid part, just on the edge of the toy where he sat, rubbed him. "O-Oh, Sasori! Y-You, ah~"

Sasori chuckled and held the boy's hips down, forcing him to sit more firmly on the part that massaged his clit. "Feels good doesn't it?" He gave an experimental thrust up and groaned as the blond tightened around him.

The blond cried out, slowly losing control that he had had. "N-No fair! Aah~! I-It's too much! I'll cum!"

The redhead smirked and kissed the blond's chest all over. "That's the point. I want to make you feel so good that you explode."

"Sasori! HArder!" Deidara gasped as he ground his hips against the toy.

"I might have to change positions for that-"

"I don't care!" Deidara moaned, clawing at the redhead once more. "Just fuck me harder! Please! Make me cum!"

It was all the encouragement Sasori needed to hear. He pulled out of the blond and threw him onto his stomach. He wasted no time in pushing back into the tight cavern, pushing the blond's hips into the bed. The movement caused Deidara to cry out in ecstasy below him, proving to feel fairly good for both of them.

"Sas~ah~" the blond panted, muscles tightening. "Hurry up a-and cum already! I-I'm gonna, aah~!"

Sasori latched onto the blond's neck with his teeth, feeling the blond's wall constrict around him as he came. The sudden pull also allowed for him to find his release and he felt no shame as he filled the blond's insides.

The two laid there, motionless. The only thing making them not appear dead is their heavy breathing and panting. It took a few moments before Sasori rolled off of his lover and onto his side. Deidara didn't move, so the redhead took initiative. He moved the blond's hair out of his face, finding that the boy was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. Must have worn him out well. Sasori smiled and pressed a kiss to the sweaty forehead. Sitting up with a groan, he rolled the blond over and removed the toy carefully. Not caring where it'd land, Sasori flung it somewhere across the room. He got off the bed and leaned over to pick up his lover. "Let's go have a bath, okey?"

Deidara nodded, yawning, too tired to argue. Plus, he felt extremely gross and covered in way too many substances. "I'm going to be sore tomorrow, un...:" he mumbled.

Sasori smirked, "Hm, what a perfect excuse to take the day off then."

"We can eat ice cream and watch Netflix all day?"

"Only if you'll share the blanket with me," the redhead joked.

Deidara smirked, "I'll have to think about it."

"Whaaa-!? No way, you're definitely sharing the blanket, mister!"

The blond laughed and nuzzled closely to his boyfriend. Even if the redhead did make Deidara break out of his comfort zones, he couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend who made him comfortable in his own skin.


End file.
